User blog:Lyndongwapo/Demy, the Ancient Warrior (Mage)
|armor = 22.45 (+3.1) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.575 (+0.26%) |healthregen = 6.54 (+0.72) |ms = 355 }} Demy, the Ancient Warrior (Mage) is a custom champion in League of Legends, they are only be played from other map called the Wild Wakes inside the Kumungu Jungle in Valoran. This is 4 versus 4 type of game mode, where both sides must choose between ancient warriors and same with the summoners rift they must destroy the nexus of both sides. Ancient Warriors are the Monk, the Swordsman, the Mage, and the Archer. They are not accepted in the game mode Summoner’s Rift because they are too much Overpowered to join, so they made their own game mode which it is fitted only to the Ancient warrior. But they also use same items from Summoner's Rift but they have their own Ancient weapon to choose first in the shop. Each Ancient Weapon has its own bonuses and effects. But one day if they are fully accepted, they are ready to dominate the game mode Summoner’s Rift :P Abilities At the start of the game, the passive will make an option to choose on what element is going to use. The Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth. |description2= At the start of the game, he must choose an Ancient Weapon in the shop. Demy has a default Ancient Weapon which is the rod of Gamea. }} Release a magical orb toward the target lane. If it hit any unit or if it reaches to its maximum range, orb will expand in the area 205-range continuously deal damage in over 1 second. It will deal initial magic damage on impact and continuous damage per 0.2 second in over a second, it also apply 90% slow inside. |leveling= |range=675 |cooldown= }} Creates a shifted gravity force in the area 200-range, after 0.8 second it will trigger, which all unit inside will be pulled toward the center, dealt magic damage and silenced thereafter for a duration. |leveling= |range=900 |cooldown= }} If the Magical Wisp is in beside her, her next basic attack to champion will be applied by wisp dashing toward the target. Which it will deal an Additional of Magic Damage then slow the target in over 1 second. Wisp will stay in the position of the target unit after impact then Wisp slowly moves toward her with 60 unit movement speed. If Demy pick up wisp or wisp reaches Demy, she will gain 15% bonus movement speed for 2 second. It takes a 1.5 second cooldown after picking up wisp before it is applied again to Demy's attack. |description2 = Teleports toward the present position of wisp. |leveling= % |range=450 |cooldown=12 seconds }} Every spell she release will store a shield which amount is stackable for up to 5 times in over 3.5 seconds. In this skill Active, it trigger the stack of shield in every second which varies on the duration does the shackle is connected. |description2 = On active, she will create a magical shackle to the targeted champion. This shackle will connect the enemy and Demy, which the damage taken by Demy the percentage of the damage will also taken by the shackled unit. Every time Demy release a spell the percentage of damage is also directed to the shackled unit but not the crowd control effect of a spell. This shackle lasts for 5 seconds and it will break if they both move for up 875-range. This will also apply true sight to the targeted unit. |leveling= |cooldown= }} Lore Demy was a sorcerer came from the other parallel world using spatial magic and she can travel freely between spaces and time. She was a great sorcerer or mage known today since she wander in the valoran. But one day, a great energy blocks through the spaces and twists the dimension due to the breaking the balance of spatial magic because of the summoning of Harlock. She find herself joining in the Ancient Warrior alliance since they have both one true goal of defeating the alliance of darkness of Harlock. Once she finally end up this madness of Harlock, she can freely control the Spatial Magic once again. - from the great explorer, Ezreal Category:Custom champions